Es solo un frasco de cristal
by Sakimi
Summary: Ginny quiere a Draco, el parece querer a Ginny, pero una serie de eventos provoca que Ginny odie a Draco, y el de la noche a la mañana, caiga rendido a sus pies


Esta historia comienza hace un par de años, donde, persuadida por una amiga, cometí uno de los grandes errores de mi vida realizado un hechizo de amor muy potente, los demás errores vinieron luego del hechizo, bueno, aquí empieza esta historia

La luz des sol empezaba a entrar por las ventanas del castillo pero, a pesar de esto, los estudiantes seguían dormidos ¡por supuesto, dígame usted ¿Quien, en su sano juicio, estaría despierto a las 6:30 de la mañana ¡un domingo, solo un estudiante, bueno en este caso una "estudianta", ¿eso existirá, creo que no, bueno ese no es el punto, esta linda chica se encontraba en la sala de menesteres, frente a ella tenia un pequeño caldero de peltre del numero 8, ella se encontraba cantando algo mientras miraba entre su frascos llenos de ingredientes intentado encontrar, cualquiera que sea, la sustancia que necesitaba...

-"na nana nana, the rest steel unwritten..."-Cerro los ojos y paso una mano por su roja cabellera con frustración y volvió la mirada a sus frascos-¡Aquí estas, ¡¿Como puede ser que un gran frasco de jugo de sola de salamandra sea tan escurridizo!-le quito el tapón de corcho al envase-...Dos gotitas...-Susurró mientras las añadía al caldero, tomo un pergamino que estaba a su lado y lo leyó-...Y un poco de canela en polvo para dar un buen aroma- coloco un puñado de canela en polvo en el caldero y ¡¡PUFF, se produjo una pequeña explosión que lleno la sala de humo- ¡COF!¡COF, como esto sea ¡COF! una broma, luna...¡COF!-

-¡Y no lo es, tu eras la desesperada que quería realizar el hechizo y yo te lo di-Dijo una rubia al otro lado de la habitación, quien respondía al nombre de Luna Lovegood, bueno, seguro usted ya se dio cuenta de eso- además hecha un vistazo al caldero y veras que no bromeo- la pelirroja se asomo al caldero, introdujo su mano y saco un pequeño frasco de vidrio que contenía lo que parecía un pequeño papel rojo olor a canela que al parecer en el interior de sus pliegues contenía alguna sustancia, como polvo.

-¡Todo lo que hice, por esto!-estuvo tentada a abrir el pequeño envase, vaciar su contenido, y luego pisarlo y lanzarle todas las maldiciones que se sabia, Luna se percato de lo que deseaba hacer.

-¡Aleja tu mano de ese tapón de corcho Ginny Weasley!- Luna le arranco el frasco de las manos- Para que realmente funciones tienes que decir su nombre en voz clara y alta, el hechizo tendrá su efecto en algunos días, e imposible que sea de golpe, ¡acaso querías que cuando terminaras de repente apareciera él en la puerta diciéndote que quiere hacerte suya!- Le regaño la rubia

-¡Tampoco es para tanto Luna, ¡dame acá!- Ginny le quito el frasco a Luna, lo agarro con ambas manos a la vez que cerraba los ojos, concentro todos sus deseos en las palabras que iba a decir-...Su nombre es...Draco Malfoy...-Un pequeña luz dorada envolvió el frasco por unos segundos, se elevo y luego cayo de nuevo en manos de la pelirroja, lo único que ninguna de las dos muchachas sabia, es que en el interior del papel estaba escrito el nombre de Draco en sangre plateada, sangre de unicornio, que representaba la inmortalidad o eternidad de ese hechizo...

-Ahora tienes que colgártelo en el cuello y llevarlo siempre de amuleto, nunca te lo debes quitar- La pelirroja asintió y se guindo una delgada cadena de plata alrededor del cuello de donde pendía el pequeño frasco.

Unos días antes…

Draco Malfoy: Rubio platinado de 1.80, ojos grises, cuerpo musculoso debido al Quiddicht y a los entrenamientos para mortifago a los que fue sometido contra su voluntad, estudioso y con una cicatriz que lo marcaría de porvida: una equis (x), en su hombre izquierdo, hecha por su padre al desheredarlo y echarlo a la calle, este se fue a vivir en un apartamento en un barrio muggle de Londres (había robado dinero de la amara de los Malfoy antes de que su padre lo echara) con su mejor amigo…

Harry Potter: Pues aquí no hay mucho que explicar, ya todo el mundo se sabe sus historia (la que me da mucho fastidio escribir) y como es: Moreno de ojos verde, con lentes de montura redonda, unos 1.78 de altura, de contextura delgada y con un moco de masa muscular por el Quiddicht. ¿Les dije algo que ya no se supiesen, ¡ha, bueno todavía no a tenido su enfrentamiento final con Voldemort, luego del 6º curso Voldemort a estada tranquilo ahorrando fuerzas luego de un triunfo obtenido el año pasado (Descuiden, no hay peligrote Spoilers o algo parecido, solo pienso que después de 5 años seguidos de fracaso, sin contar los años que lo creían muerto, algún día tenia que tener un triunfo ¿no?)

Ron Weasley: Pues seguía igual que siempre: pelirrojo, de ojos azules, había crecido un poco en el verano, ahora cuenta con unos 1.85 de altura, contextura delgada y sus peleas estúpidas de siempre. (Lo se es una descripción muy pobre de Ron, pero que mas les voy a decir sobre el que ya no sepan, y la verdad no quiero hacer de loro repitiendo las descripciones en todo fic, hasta leerlas me marea)

Cualquiera que hace un tiempo hubiese visto esta escena pensaría que, o se estaba volviendo loco o que alguien lo había drogado durante el desayuno, pues el caso era que estos tres eran muy amigos, era muy raro ver a uno de ellos solo. El trío entraba por la puerta del Gran Salón y se sentaron junto a las chicas…

-¡Harry!-Hermione se corrió a un lado para que su novio se pudiese sentar- No te había visto desde el almuerzo, ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Yo le dije a los chicos para depuse de clases salir a volar un rato, lo siento mione, se nos olvido avisarles- Dijo Ron mientras llenaba su plato con todo lo que su mano pudiese alcanzar

-¡Dios Ron, no podrías tener un poco mas de decencia al comer, parece como si no hubieses comido en una semana!-Dijo Ginny mirando mal a su hermano

-Oye, que tu comas dos lechuguitas y unas pequeñas tiras de zanahoria no significa que los demás debemos hacerlo- Ginny le enseño la lengua a su hermano, lo que todos interpretaron como tregua de paz, al menos hasta que llegasen a la Sala Común o Ron empezara a fastidiar a Hermione.

-Oigan chicos, ¿y que tal esta el clima para volar, es que estoy muy emocionada por mi escoba nueva y la quiero estrenar, pero como los últimos días ha llovido…- Luna miraba alternadamente a Harry y a Draco, pues Ron estaba muy ocupado como para responder

-¡Estas de suerte, el viento esta estupendo, y la noche esta simplemente hermosa-respondió Harry

-¡Perfecto, yo te acompaño Luna, hace mucho tiempo que quiero probar la vieja escoba de Fred- Dijo Ginny feliz-¿alguien quie…-Fue interrumpida

-¡Yo las acompaño!-Dijo Draco, quien no había abierto la boca durante la cena

-Pero Draco, mañana tene…-Herm sintió un fuerte golpe en las costillas por parte de Harry- tenemos….un muy fácil examen para el cual ya ….has estudiado mucho- termino Hermione con una sonrisa falsa muy forzada mostrando las encías

Todos siguieron comiendo en silencio, cada quien estaba pensado en sus propios problemas hasta que la voz de Draco rompió el silencio

-Ginny-La chica ni pendiente, seguía jugando con su comida, igual que los demás, ni cuenta de que el rubio estaba hablando-¡Ginny!-Le grito, la chica pareció perder el interés que tenia en la lechuga que tenia enfrente y se volvió a mirar a Draco levantando las finas cejas

-Dime- Le contesto la chica en voz suave, parecía todavía en otro mundo

-Me pasas la mantequilla por favor- La chica lo miro extrañada, como si le hubiese pedido patines de hielo para patinar en asfalto- La-man-te-qui-lla- Dijo Draco pausadamente señalando un pequeño tarro que se encontraba cerca de ella

-¡ha, si, lo siento-Le dijo entregándole el tarro, en ese momento sus manos se rozaron, pero no las alejaron-Es…. que estaba pensando en….en… otras cosas, sabes estaba en mi mundo

-¡¿Qué!- Preguntaron todo los demás saliendo de sus propios pensamientos

-¿Qué, que?-Dijo el rubio divertido

-Es que…pensé que me llamabas-Dijeron los otros cuatro al mismo tiempo, luego se miraron todos entre si y se rieron

-Oigan quien tiene la…. ¡ho! lo siento, veo que tienen el tarro ocupado- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa picara viendo a Ginny y a Draco, estos dos siguieron la dirección de la mirada del pelirrojo, al ver donde terminaba, levantaron la vista y sus miradas se conectaron por un segundo, luego la bajaron al tarro y ambos chicos tan rojos (Ginny parecía un tomate ambulante) como el cabello del pelirrojo soltaron el tarro al mismo tiempo

-eh….bueno, ¡adiós, Luna y yo tenemos que ir a buscar nuestras escobas- Ginny tomo su bulto y arrastro a Luna hasta la entrada- ¡Nos vemos después!- se despidió desde la puerta y luego las dos chicas desaparecieron.

-¡Aja, lo sabia, admítelo te gusta Ginny- Le dijo Hermione señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo

-No me gusta-Dijo inmediatamente impasible- y señorita es de muy mala educación señalar a la gente con el dedo- Dijo al tiempo que bajaba como la mano el acusador dedo de Hermione

-mmm…debes haber estado practicando esa respuesta desde hace mucho-Dijo Ron con la mano en la quijada

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Dijo el rubio con la ceja levantada

-Pues no te hemos visto responder, en tu vida, a una pregunta tan rápido como lo hiciste ahora- Dijo Harry

-La verdad no me importa saber sobre sus infantiles "deducciones" de si me gusta o no Ginebra, o de si respondo rápido o no a las preguntas-Dijo recogiendo sus cosas-Tengo que ir a buscar mi escoba- El rubio les dio la espalda y se dirigió a su Torre.

-¿Y cree que con eso nos vamos a quedar tranquilos?- Dijo Harry

-Yo diría que es mejor así - Dijo Ron

-¿Ha?-Dijo Harry extrañado

-Si, hay que dejar que se arreglen entre ellos- Dijo Herm

Mas tarde todos se encontraban en la Sala Común, Ron y Harry jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico, Hermione estaba haciendo los deberes y Ginny le hacia el mantenimiento a su escoba, la pelirroja consulto su reloj

-Que raro, Draco debería estar aquí- (el rubio tenia permiso de Dumbledore de ir a la Sala Común de Grynffindor) Dijo Ginny

-No seas impaciente, son las 9:01, ¿querías es estuviera aquí a las en punto?-Dijo Ron sin despegar sus ojos del tablero

-Bueno…- Alguien la interrumpió

-No puedes exigir tanto cuando ni siquiera tu llegas temprano- Le dijo Draco desde el cuadro-Vamos, Luna nos esta esperando en el estadio- Ginny paso a su lado para salir por el cuadro y en ese momento Harry le sonrió a Draco picadamente y Ron le guiño un ojo, el les gruño y los maldijo mentalmente.

-Creo que nos van a matar cuando se enteren que Luna nunca tuvo intensiones de ir al campo- Dijo Hermione mordiendo su pluma mientras buscaba algo en un libro.

Los jóvenes caminaban por los pasillos en un silencio incomodo, saben ese tipo de silencio que uno desea hablar pero no tiene nada interesante que decir, así que espera que el individuo que lo acompaña hable, pero tampoco quiere que hable pues no quiere dar una respuesta estupida o quedarse sin palabras. Volviendo a nuestros jóvenes estos caminaban lentamente para darle tiempo al otro de hablar, hasta que uno de ellos se animó…

-eh…veo que le hiciste mantenimiento a tu escoba – Dijo Draco

-¡Si, muchas gracias por el equipo de mantenimiento, le hizo mucha falta a este vejestorio- Le respondió Ginny con un sonrisa cuando ya iban por los terrenos

-Si ya veo- Draco miraba la escoba con pena, pues le daba pena que ella volara en esa vieja barredora y el en una innovadora Nimbus 2001 del 92

-No tienes por que mirar mi escoba así- Dijo Ginny sin mirarlo caminando un poco mas delante que el

-eh…yo…-

-¡De todas maneras te ganaría en cualquier carrera!- Le corto Ginny a la ves que se montaba en su escoba y entraba volando al campo

-¡Hey, eres una tramposa, ¡Te aprovechaste de que sentía pena por ese trasto!- Dijo Draco ya en el aire persiguiéndola por el estadio

-¡¿Este trasto, ya vas a ver lo que es bueno- Dicho esto aumentó mucho mas la velocidad, una sonrisa traviesa se formo en los finos labios de Draco

-Tú lo has pedido- el chico se pego mas a la escoba para agarrar mas velocidad y paso a Ginny…

-Ah no…-susurro al tiempo que hacia su mejor esfuerzo para pasarlo, y luego de un rato así lo logro- ¡Gane, ¡aja, ¡Oh si, ¡gane, ¡así es!- Cantaba a la vez que subía los brazos y cerraba los ojos.

-¡Ginny, ¡Cuida…-Muy tarde, la chica ya había chocado con una de las altas columnas del estadio…

En la Torre…

-Oigan chicos- Hermione dio un bostezo- ¿no creen que ya es muy raro que Ginny no allá regresado?- Dijo mientras miraba el reloj

-No te preocupes- Dijo Ron- Seguro que se entretuvieron en el camino, penas deben estar llegando al campo- Dicho esto volvió a sus deberes de pociones

-Es que tengo un muy mal presentimiento- Dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba distraída el cabello de Harry

-No te preocupes-Dijo acercándola mas hacia el, si es que era posible pues ella estaba sentada en sus piernas- Ginny esta en buenas manos.

La escoba salio volando por el impacto y ella caía inconscientes mientras su cuerpo daba vueltas, Draco voló en picado, y en el momento en que casi choca contra el suelo, en pocos segundos endereza la escoba y atrapa a Ginny entre sus musculosos brazos, esta tenia los ojo cerrados, estaba inconsciente, el chico llego volando cerca de los vestuarios y baja de la escoba dejándola tirada por ahí

-¡Ginny, ¡despierta!- Draco le daba suaves palmaditas en las mejillas para que volviese en si, en un momento cambio la mano con la que sujetaba su espalda, y al verse la palma ¡la vio llena de sangre, y al revisarse la otra mano ¡también tenía, así que volteo a la chica y se encontró con una dolorosa sorpresa-Que demonios…-Murmuro, luego volteo hacia la gran columna _"a quien demonios se le ocurre, en la pared de un estadio, ¡PONER UN TRIDENTE QUE SOBRESALGA DE LA PARED!"_

-Si la llevo cargada tardare mucho- dejo la cabeza de Ginny recostada en su capa doblada y se palpo todos los bolsillos-Y no traje mi varita, ¡Como lo sepa Mione me aniquila, solo queda…- Por fin después de 3 minutos de desesperada búsqueda en los que Ginny perdía mucha sangre Draco por fin encontró su escoba.

Dejo a la escoba elevada, luego cargo a Ginny en brazos, dio una patada al suelo y salio a toda velocidad hacia el castillo, como no se sabia la ventana de la enfermería, opto por entrar a una ventana del piso 7 que habían dejado abierta, al entrar dejo al escoba tirada por ahí y bajo a todo dar por las escaleras, la enfermería estaba en el piso tres (ni idea de donde realmente esta la enfermería, así que imaginen que esta en el piso tres), cuando iban por el 5 Ginny por fin abrió los ojos, estaba muy pálida y no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar, Draco al ver que estaba consciente se tranquilizó un poco, al llegar a la enfermería, que obviamente estaba cerrada pues eran las 11:30 y el ultimo toque de queda era el de los de 7º que era a las 10, Draco dejo a Ginny acostada en un banco arropada con su capa y empieza a dar golpes fuertísimos a la puerta a la vez que gritaba "¡POPPY!", con todas sus fuerzas, al fin la buscada Madame Pomfrey habría la puerta.

-Se puede saber que quieres jovencito- Dijo con voz somnolienta

-Tiene tres heridas muy profundas en la espalda- Dijo a la vez que cargaba Ginny y a Madame Pomfrey se le quitaba e sueño

-Colócala en un cama boca abajo ya vengo- Pomfrey desapareció detrás de una cortina

-Gracias…-Susurro Ginny con la poca fuerza que tenía

-Shh…- Dijo el rubio dulcemente mientras acariciaba con cariño el sedoso cabello de la chica

-Apártese – Madame Pomfrey empujo violentamente al chico y se dispuso a curar a Ginny- Debe irse Sr. Malfoy, ya la podrá visitar mañana-

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros, ¡fuera!- Le cortó Madame Pomfrey, Draco salió resignado de la enfermería y se dirigió la torre de Gryffindor a avisar a los chicos que Ginny no volvería a dormir esa noche…

-P.E.D.D.O.- Dijo él

-Nada que ver, tienes que darlo completo- Dijo la Sr. Gorda

El rubio suspiro- Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros- Dijo sin ganas (¿Sabían que en inglés se llama "SPREW" que significa vómito?), el cuadro se abrió y el pudo entrar

Hermione era la única que quedaba despierta, Ron se había dormido en cima de su trabajo y tenia toda la cara llena de tinta, pero el ni idea, y Harry había quedado rendid en el sillón

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara Draco?- Dijo Hermione preocupada

-Despertemos a los otros para no tener que contarlo dos veces- Luego de despertar a los chicos Draco les contó lo sucedido, todos estaban un poco preocupados por Ginny

-Tranquilos, la lleve a la enfermería lo mas rápido que pude, aunque cuando llegue ya había perdido mucha sangre- Dijo mirando al suelo

-Pues iremos a verla mañana- Dijo Hermione levantándose- necesitaremos fuerzas para levantarnos temprano para visitarla- Todos se levantaron y Draco empezó a caminar hacia el cuadro

-Seria mejor que durmieras aquí esta noche- Dijo Harry-Es muy tarde-

-Si, te podría atrapar Filch y además el camino de aquí a las mazmorras es muy largo-Dijo Ron

-Pero donde dormiré- Dijo el rubio extrañado

-Pues Dean y Seamos se han ido de juerga con unas rubias de Ravenclaw, no los veremos hasta mañana en el desayuno- Dijo Ron, así que todos se fueron a dormir.

A media noche una sombra se movió sigilosamente por la aviación de los chicos de 7º de Gry, esta se detuvo frente a un baúl y empezó a forceado, frustrado le dio un fuerte golpe, luego se arrepintió, volteo a todas partes y vio que nadie se había despertado, la sombra volvió a agacharse hacia el baúl hasta que sintió que alguien encendía una luz _"ups!"_

-¿Buscabas esto?- Harry iluminaba con su varita la capa de invisibilidad y un pergamino doblado en cima de ella.

-Harry yo…-EL rubio fue interrumpido

-Si ya se _Harry no te quería despertar-_Dijo imitando su voz- o _es que yo…_, anda, ahórrate la cháchara y vete de una vez, ni una palabra a Hermione- Draco agarro las cosas

-Gracias- Se incorporo y se puso la capa en cima, Harry pudo escuchar el _"Juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas"_ y luego la puerta cerrarse

-Nox- Murmuro y la varita se apago, la puso en su mesita de noche _"No hay de que preocuparse, esta en buenas manos"_ y pensando esto se quedo dormido.

Por los pasillos…

"_¡Ya sé, iré primero a la cocina a buscarle sus galletas preferidas y un poco de chocolate caliente, así que ¡A la cocina!"_, el chico iba felizmente por el pasillo, con el mapa y la capa seria mucho mas fácil burlar a Filch, llego al horrible cuadro de las frutas y le hizo cosquillas a la pera, el cuadro abrió un agujero y entro en las cocinas, prácticamente ya se sabia los nombres de los elfos y sabia donde estaba todo en la cocina, pero los elfos insistían en ayudarlo

-No se preocupes Sr. Malfoy, yo iré por todo- Dijo por milésima vez Crunky, el elfo estaba sacando de quicio a Draco

-Que tal si hacemos esto, tu buscas el chocolate caliente y yo las galletas ¿Vale?- Dijo agachándose a la altura del elfo, Crunky pareció meditarlo por un momento

-Esta bien Sr.-El elfo desapareció y Draco se acerco a la estantería de las galletas

-Canela….canela- Decía mientras leía las etiquetas debajo de las bolsitas de galletitas-¡Canela!- Dijo mientras tomaba una bolsita de las pocas que quedaban en la repisa- También llevare algunas de mantequilla para mi- Guardo ambas bolsitas en la túnica y cuando se volvió el elfo traía dos termos de eso que mantienen el calor llenos de chocolate caliente, Hermione había comprado para los seis, pues mas de una vez ocurrían percances con las tazas normales, Draco se pus la capa y luego las tomo.

-Gracias Crunky- Dijo y salio de las cocinas

-De nada Sr.- Dijo el elfo mientras se encaminaba a seguir sus labores

Draco iba por el pasillo rumba a la enfermería tarareando una canción como si tal cosa, se había olvidado completamente de todo, solo pensaba en que en unos momentos vería que tal se encontraba Ginny

-That may be all I need in darkness she is all I see- Cantó bajito mientras caminaba, hasta que…

¡BUM! ¡PLAM! ¡CATAPLUM!

Hubo una gran colisión entre el y algo no identificado, el cayo al suelo estrepitosamente, los termos salieron rodando y la capa salio por los aires y Draco cerraba fuertemente los ojos mientras suplicaba a los dioses de que no fuese Flich, un profesor, un prefecto o nada parecido…

Fin capítulo 1

Comentario……..solo uno……..como me costo

¡¡Espero que te gustara!


End file.
